Why don't I miss you?
by kusowatashiainingen
Summary: One-shot songfic. HieixOC. "Why don't I miss you" by Bowling for Soup. A new mission comes involving a pregnant woman. wait, she knows hiei! what ties do they have and what does this song have to do with anything? Rated for cursing, and detailed gore.


Ok, this is just a random Hiei songfic that I strangely enough came up with while waking up this morning

Ok, this is just a random Hiei songfic that I strangely enough came up with while waking up this morning. The song is called "Why don't I miss you" by Bowling for Soup. Now let's get on with this and see if I can remember it correctly…

He dashed through the trees of the forest surrounding the baka onna's house. He needed some time away from that sickeningly cheerful woman and the two human idiots. Heck, he even needed to get away from that nosy kitsune friend of his. About a year ago he had disappeared from all of the radars that pesky toddler possessed. He didn't reappear until seven months ago. Ever since then, the others have been even more irritating than before he left. Even so, his tolerance for them has also increased which was taken note of by that fox. Now he continuously wants to know what happened when he was gone.

It had been somewhat tolerable and easy to ignore for a while but soon enough, it was just plain annoying. Now that damned toddler ruler had a new mission for them that involved another, probably annoying, woman to stay with them. Starting that day at about noon, a pregnant girl was to arrive and stay in the same building as them so they could protect her and her unborn hybrid child from demons. He had to get some peace and quiet to himself before she arrived. He had common knowledge, given to him by the fox, that pregnant humans tended to have mood swings and strange cravings, and birthing a child of partial demon blood would only make it worse for the side effects and symptoms. No doubt that household would become less tolerable with that new addition until after the birth.

He finally spotted his favorite tree in the forest and stopped to relax on it while gazing at the view of a peaceful lake complete with a waterfall in the nearby clearing. He made himself comfortable at the base of a high branch where the leaves concealed his position. His mind began to wander to the time while he was missing, and back to the girl he met during that time, while he dosed off. The girl who convinced her family to take him in on his first day missing. He hadn't known where he was and when she confronted him, he had felt contempt and safe to ask her. She easily explained that he was in a place called Dallas, Texas and asked him if he was lost and needed a place to say.

Against his better judgment, he nodded and she offered him a room in her family's house where she was staying for the break before heading to a human school called college. Her parents disagreed to comply at first but she had somehow convinced them to let him stay. More than likely using the same charm she had used on him that made him respond to her questions and tell her his name.

-BACK AT THE MENTIONED ONNA'S HOUSE-

The two boys known as Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games while another boy with long red hair sat reading a book in the living room. Everyone just lounged around and waited for the ferry girl, Botan, to return with the awaited girl they were assigned to protect. None of them paid much attention nor cared about the fact that their fiery friend, Hiei, had disappeared, as he often did and always turned up again for missions anyways.

Just then, the front door swung open to reveal the said blue haired ferry girl walking in and helping a smaller girl behind her. The girl continued to say how she was fine and didn't need her to help her with her long brown hair covering her face and one hand gently rubbing her swollen stomach that held the baby that was soon to be birthed.

"Everyone, this here is the girl you all will be protecting until a while after her child has been born. Her name is Hasegawa Silica," Botan introduced to the three boys cheerfully as they turned to the two girls entering.

The girl lifted her head and moved the hair out of her face with her free left hand as to show her face. She wore a kind and quite friendly smile as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled the obvious happiness of being able to keep her child safe and being a mother-to-be. Everyone introduced themselves and soon after, showed her where she was to stay.

-BACK TO THE BOY IN THE FOREST-

He continued to recall more and more that happened while he stayed with the girl in Dallas. When she gave him a key-chain with her name on it before he left to remember her, when her mother made a pecan pie and apple pie. The girl somehow convinced him to try a slice of them and was surprised to find he liked them though she only liked the pecan pie. He now kept the small key-chain in the pocket on the inside of his cloak by his heart. How she managed to make him open up willingly to her without having to say anything, and accepted him for who he was instead of shunning him for being a demon and a forbidden child, murderer, and thief, he would never know. They even talked about taking over the worlds together, just to get by any boredom. She would always laugh when he talked about how he would gut Koenma and his father King Enma along with the annoying ferry girl using gory detailing. She was surprisingly never disgusted by any sort of gory method to torture or kill and enemy and even came up with a few of her own.

After he left the girl's house, she had made herself known forever in his mind. He just couldn't get her smiling face and sweet voice out of it as if it was engraved into his very blood. She had grown so close to him that he even went as far as to ask her to mate with him after explaining it easily, and she had agreed eagerly. It was as if she was expecting or hoping for him to ask her that very question before he left her presence.

Even after they had only known each other for four months, she became his mate and he hers, it was hard to believe the he, of all people, mated a human. Or so he thought she was. She turned out to actually be half vampire. He stayed in her house for another month or so without her parents knowing a thing of the mating or even that there was a relationship more than just friendship, before having to leave.

Now, as he sits on the tree branch and reminisces, he wonders why he's never missed having her company and presence nearby. He sighed heavily on this thought and suddenly remembered a song that she had shown him. He closed his eyes in concentration and did his best to remember the song. He kept his eyes closed as he began to sing the words while it played in his head.

_Remember back at Rider high._

_Wishing on stars in the Texas sky._

_I got your name tattooed_

_Across my heart how could we lose._

Hasegawa unpacked her stuff in her room while listening to her music player. Everyone had already left her room and were downstairs in the living room or kitchen after much convincing that she was fine and didn't need any help unpacking her things, saying that it wasn't much and didn't need much effort to put away. They, namely Botan and Kurama, continued to try and help but eventually left as well after she promised that she would rest when she was done.

_Back in black when we were hand in hand_

_Two young kids like Jack and Diane._

_We're falling at the speed of light_

_And burning up never felt so right._

She was close to finishing her things when she decided to open her window and let the calming breeze gently caress her face. Once she was satisfied, she went back to unpacking and putting away her music player so it could recharge.

_So why don't I miss you?_

_Tell me what am I supposed to do?_

_After all the shit that we've been through_

_I can feel nothing._

_Maybe I was too high._

_Maybe I just sobered up too soon._

_And you're still on the dark side of the moon._

_And always on my mind._

_So why don't I miss you?_

She was just about to lay down on her new bed when she heard the familiar lyrics float into her room. She went back over to the window and listened closely to the music, feeling as if she knew the voice that sang the little tune.

_So many nights we drove around._

_King and queen of the whole damn town._

_Voted most likely to succeed._

_We were everybody's meant to be._

Her eyes widened when realization came to her on whose voice that was having forced him to sing once. She quickly dashed out of her room and to the living room where everyone else was as fast as her eight month baby would allow her. She needed to be sure she wasn't just hearing things and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her because of how much she wished to see his face and hear his voice again. After a few seconds, she reached everyone and asked if anyone could hear singing outside when their attention was directed to her and wondering what was wrong.

_Burned up plans to take over the world._

_Did I fuck it up, or did we just get bored?_

_I'm losing at the same old game._

_We had our fifteen minutes of fame._

_We took it all away._

_We can't say we didn't try._

The three boys and ferry girl gave her questioning looks and she walked over to one of the windows, opening it, and asking for everyone to be quiet and listen.

_So why don't I miss you?_

_Tell me what am I supposed to do?_

_After all the shit that we've been through_

_I can feel nothing._

_Maybe I was too high._

_Maybe I just sobered up too soon._

_And you're still on the dark side of the moon._

_And always on my mind._

_So why don't I miss you?_

The four blinked in confusion, having heard the voice quite clearly, before everyone decided to go find the source of it. After a little arguing, Botan and Kurama allowed Hasegawa to search as well as long as she was careful. They headed out the door and looked to the woods on the left side of the house, hearing the song from that direction. Everyone split up with Botan taking to the air, Yusuke to the side closer to the front, Kuwabara more towards the backside, and Kurama and Hasegawa more in the wide section in the center area.

_Why don't I miss the way you laugh at everything I say?_

_Your mom's apple pie always blew me away._

_It's funny how I always write the same old song._

_I wonder if you ever sing along with me._

_Sing along with me._

Hasegawa hurried through the trees, being wary of the branches and roots, and headed straight for the source of the sound. What she reached was a slightly large clearing with a waterfall and a small lake surrounded by large boulders. She knew he was in one of the surrounding trees here. It looked exactly like somewhere he would go to compose himself and relax even the slightest. She could hear the song perfectly clear now from a tree directly behind her.

_So why don't I miss you?_

_Tell me what am I supposed to do?_

_After all the shit that we've been through_

_I can feel nothing._

_Maybe I was too high._

_Maybe I just sobered up too soon._

_And you're still on the dark side of the moon._

_And you were always on my mind._

_So why don't I miss you?_

Hasegawa walked over to the tree where the song came from loudest quietly and looked up into the many large leafy branches. After circling it, she spotted a black cloth draped over on a branch high up. She took a deep breath and started to climb up the tree with the training he had given her, making it quite easy so she didn't harm her or the unborn baby.

_Burned up plans to take over the world._

_I got your name tattooed._

_Why don't I miss you?_

_Did I fuck it up, or did we just get bored?_

_Across my heart, how could we lose?_

_Why don't I miss you?_

_So many nights we drove around._

_We were losing at the same old game._

_Why don't I miss you?_

By the time the person was almost done with the last verse, Hasegawa had reached a sturdy limb that was level with his and a little behind him without being noticed. Her eyes turned from determined to sheer joy and happiness to see the boy with spiked up black hair that contained a white star burst centered above his forehead and wearing a black cloak with a white scarf around his neck and white bandana on his head.

_King and queen of the whole damn town._

_We had our fifteen minutes of fame._

_Why don't I miss you?_

At that point when the boy sang the last line to the song, she carefully and quietly leaned over where she was right next to his ear. When he finished and opened his beautiful crimson red eyes, she whispered, "Because I'm right here. That's why you don't miss me, Hiei."

This sudden action caused him to jump and turn around while backing up away from her slightly, prepared for an attack if necessary. Hiei's eyes widened when he took in the face of the giggling Hasegawa in front of him. He was beyond shocked to see her and didn't even notice her bulging stomach as she sat where he was a second ago. He just looked at her smiling face and happily shining eyes, causing him to smile in return just a little bit. He dropped his defensive position and came closer to his mate, still oblivious to her pregnancy as his eyes remained on her face.

When Hiei went to hug Hasegawa, he finally noticed her large middle and stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes as he put two and two together, figuring out that she was the girl they had to guard until her baby's birth. Hasegawa noticed his expression and tilted her head to the side, slightly confused by his actions.

"How long have you been pregnant and who's the father onna?" Hiei growled out, trying to restrain his growing anger that she would bear another's child after mating him. This realization dawned on Hasegawa and she ignored the 'onna' comment and smiled again at Hiei, coming closer to him.

"I'm about eight months pregnant and the father is you Hiei," she responded happily with a little giggle evident in her voice. She continued to laugh at his shocked reaction to the news when it sank in. He nearly lost his balance and fell off the branch. Once he got over his initial shock, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around while pulling her close to him in a tight and protective embrace, her back pressed firmly but gently to his chest. Hiei nuzzled his face into her hair as to hide his smile and gently placed his right hand on hers over her stomach while she continued to laugh in pure joy at seeing her mate once again.

"What are you doing outside and climbing trees? You need to be resting. I can't have you straining yourself or the baby," Hiei questioned sheepishly with a grin to match.

"I heard you singing and needed to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. So I went and asked if the others could hear it. They could and so we went to find the source of the singing. It took me a couple of seconds beforehand to figure out it was you since it was very faint at my bedroom window. I had to see you again if it really was you," Hasegawa answered as she finally calmed down.

-WITH KURAMA-

Kurama searched the woods, looking for the source of the singing that Hasegawa and identified earlier. The song had ended only a couple of minutes ago and Kurama could strangely enough sense his little fire demon friend Hiei nearby in the general direction of the singing. He decided to walk towards Hiei and see if he had heard or seen anyone singing recently. When he finally reached the tree that his demon energy came from, he was surprised to see Hiei holding Hasegawa in a branch and her laughing. He stood there at the base of the tree unnoticed and listened to Hiei ask Hasegawa what she was doing climbing trees when she should be resting. After hearing her answer, he smiled slightly and contacted Botan and Yusuke with the compact communicator he recently received from Koenma. Less than a second later, both Yusuke's and Botan's faces appeared on the mirror screen.

"What is it Kurama? Did you find the source?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Actually, Hasegawa-san found it first apparently. She found Hiei as well. They're both here with me so you guys can head back to the house. We'll meet you there," Kurama informed.

"You got it. See ya then!" Yusuke replied and hung up.

"Bye Kurama. See you back at the house!" Botan said cheerfully and hung up as well. Kurama closed the communicator and looked back up into the tree. What he saw was Hasegawa sitting in Hiei's lap with her back against his chest while he leaned on the tree's trunk. Kurama could see their mouths moving, signifying that they were talking but couldn't hear what was being said. Whatever Hiei said caused Hasegawa to laugh and in turn made Hiei smirk at her and the response she soon returned with enthusiasm. This response was once again answered by a smirking Hiei and a soon followed laugh from Hasegawa.

-BRANCH OF TREE WITH HIEI AND HASEGAWA-

"Oh my god! Are you freaking serious? That's a great torture method. I have to log that one away when I get a chance to. Oh, what about ripping his heart out of his chest but where it's still connected to the arteries so he's conscious and alive, then forcefully pulling out his intestines and chopping them up before his eyes. Then feeding it to him as if it was nothing more than sushi. Then once he's done eating it, cutting off his heart and chopping it up into little bites and serving it to Kuwabara in his food as spices, after drying the pieces out of course," Hasegawa suggested to Hiei.

"Hn. Turning that pig into a sort of cannibal? I just might have to try that out with an enemy demon. It'll be a great way to torture him," Hiei replied with an evil smirk. His response caused Hasegawa to laugh once again which only made Hiei's smirk grow into one of amusement as he watched the girl laugh cheerfully. Hasegawa then stopped laughing abruptly and blinked a few times before looking down and spotting Kurama just as he looked back up from what appeared to be a compowder thingy. She grinned and waved at him while shouting, "Hi Kurama! Looky who I found! It's one of my bestest friends in the three worlds! Wait just a minute there, and we'll come down to you so I can introduce you guys!"

Hasegawa carefully climbed out of Hiei's lap and stopped when she realized something and muttered, "uh oh…" Hiei tensed up slightly and looked at her questioningly and slightly worried.

"What is it Hasegawa? What's wrong?" he asked as he looked her over.

"When I climbed up here to get to you, I didn't think about how I would get down with the baby. Now I'm a little stuck. Help please?" she explained and looked at him with a sweatdrop on her face now. Hiei also had a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head and he looked at his mate.

"Is that it? You can't get down without help?" he sighed out and picked her up bridal style while standing, careful of the baby. She gave a little eep and blushed slightly wrapping her arms around his neck. Once he was sure Hasegawa was secure in his arms, he leapt down from branch to branch until he was on the ground. He released Hasegawa carefully and gently before turning to face Kurama.

"How log have you been standing there, Kurama?" Hiei asked him warningly. Hasegawa looked between them confusedly for a second.

"Wait, you two know each other?! You never told be you knew him Hiei-kun!" she burst out in disbelief.

"Yes I did. Remember? He's the kitsune sealed in a human body with a ton of fan girls I told you about," Hiei recalled.

"Oh, yeah…forgot about that. Well how long have you been standing there, Kurama?" she asked innocently.

"Not long. I saw you guys when Hiei asked why you were climbing trees instead of resting. Then I contacted Yusuke and Botan and told them to meet us back at the house," Kurama explained.

"Oh. Well then lets go! I'm feeling a bit tired anyways. It takes a lot of energy to run around in the woods and climb trees when you're pregnant," Hasegawa dismissed hyperly and headed back to the house the way she came, considering she just went in a straight line towards Hiei when she went to find him.

"You say you're tired, and yet you're bouncing on the balls of your feet as if you just ate a whole gallon of ice cream. Are you really that sleepy?" Kurama commented as he and Hiei followed the bouncing girl. Hasegawa stopped bouncing and turned to look at Kurama, flashing both him and Hiei a large grin while nodding before turning back around and continuing towards the house.

"Whenever she gets tired, it's hard to tell since it doesn't take any sugar to make her hyper and she always becomes hyper when she's tired. The only way you can tell the difference is if she yawns, like she just did now. It's probably just a vampire thing…besides, when she consumes sweet snow, she gets sleepy then hyper over an extensive period of time," Hiei explains nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

They continue to follow the bouncy girl through the woods until they come upon the house. Once there, they go inside and see Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara already there along with three other girls.

"Oh, there you guys are! Hasegawa I'd like for you to meet the girls. This is Keiko, Yusuke's close friend, Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, and Yukina, another close friend of ours. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, I'd like for you all to meet Hasegawa. She's the one I told you about that'll be staying here for a while after her baby has been born. That reminds me, Hasegawa-chan, who's the lucky guy that's going to be a father?" Botan introduced all in one breathe. She startled the already tired girl and she couldn't help but stutter out a response.

"Um…well…I, uh, I don't think it's really my place to tell you. It's really the father's decision on whether he wants you to know. It's really nice to meet you three though," Hasegawa stumbled over, backing up slowly with her hands defensively in front of her and stealing a quick glance at Hiei.

"Onna, move and keep your loud mouth shut. She needs to rest and you aren't helping," Hiei threatened and stepped between the two girls, glaring at the bubblier one. Hiei's actions shocked everyone but himself and Hasegawa. She just smiled at him, after taking a second to recompose, and put a hand on his shoulder from behind him to get his attention.

"Calm down Hiei. She was just curious and introducing me to new friends. No harm done. You can put that katana away now, I'm gonna head to my room if anyone needs me," Hasegawa smiles hyperly and skips away to her room while Hiei sheathes his sword that no one had notice him draw. Hiei walks off after the girl, muttering something about making sure she got some sleep and no demons attacked her. Neither gave the others a chance to ask what the source of the singing was.

-ONE MONTH LATER, REIKAI-

"Ok miss, now this time I want you to push as hard as you can. It's time for them to see the outside world," the doctor instructed over Hasegawa's screams of pain. She nodded stiffly and adjusted her grip on Hiei's hand, giving him a strained smile. Hiei smiled back and tightened his grip on her hand reassuringly, calming himself from doing anything rash. He definitely didn't like his mate being in so much pain and he wasn't exactly fond of the doctor being where he was either.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Hasegawa screamed in agony once again, this time being the loudest of the others, and the sound of crying was heard when her cries faded out. The happiness of their first-born was shortly lived when the doctor handed the baby to a nurse to be cleaned and Hasegawa screamed again. When that scream also died out, another baby's cry was heard.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful and healthy boy and girl. If you'll wait here, we'll clean and dress them while you relax. Then you can have them and give us their names," the doctor reassured before leaving along with the nurse he gave the other baby.

Hasegawa leaned back on the bed and breathed heavily with sweat covering her face, causing hair to stick to it. Hiei brought a hand to her face and pulled some strands of her hair out of her face. Soon afterwards, a nurse came back in carrying two crying twins. She looked troubled and worried and they continued to cry and scream in their baby blue and soft pink blankets.

"I'm sorry miss. They just won't stop crying. Normally the babies would have fallen asleep by now. Maybe you'll have better luck," the nurse said handing Hasegawa the two crying babies. She took them and scanned them over like a mother normally would.

"Do you have any other blankets and clothing in colors other than pink and blue?" Hasegawa questioned, turning to the nurse.

"Yes, there are some in white as well. Why?" the nurse replied confused and curious. Hiei looked towards Hasegawa in curiosity as well.

"Could you please change the girl into one of the white ones? Be sure that she is wearing nothing pink. Ok?" she requested pleasantly, as if the small infants weren't even crying in her arms.

"Um…sure, but what good would that do?" the nurse asked and took the little girl.

"Just trust me on this. After all, mother knows best right?" Hasegawa smiled with a wink. The nurse just nodded and left the room to change the baby girl. When she was gone, Hasegawa immediately went to try and sooth her new son. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and instead made happy little sounds. A few seconds after he stopped, the nurse from before came back in with the happy little girl in white.

"I don't know what happened, but she stopped crying as soon as I finished putting on the clothes and wrapped her in the blanket. How did you know she would stop crying?" the nurse informs.

"Call it mother's intuition. I'm not exactly very fond of the color pink except as maybe accents on clothes. I know the father doesn't like it either so I just figured she wasn't too fond of it either. My son only cried because his sister was upset. They are twins after all, so they of course have a strong and close bonding with each other," Hasegawa explained as if it were about the weather, and took the girl back. The nurse left and Hasegawa handed her daughter to Hiei who took his daughter hesitantly.

"What should we name them Hiei?" Hasegawa asked and cuddled the boy closely but gently.

"Hn. What do you have in mind?" Hiei asked and stared at the infant girl who giggled and flicked her hand at his nose playfully.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Yachiru for the girl, and Ichiro for the boy. Do you like them Hiei?" Hasegawa asked looking at him.

"They're perfect," Hiei smirked and sat on the bed beside her. Hasegawa laughed a little at his answer.

"Nothing's perfect Hiei, but yes, they do seem to fit as close to perfect as possible," she corrected just as the doctor came in with the birth certificates.

"Have you decided on their names miss? Normally it's the father that decides the name but seeing as the father's location is unknown, you will have to decide," the doctor asks with his pen ready to write.

"His location is unknown? But, I thought you'd already know who the father was, especially with the children's jagan eyes. He's right here," Hasegawa points out, motioning towards Hiei. The doctor looks incredulous at the realization of small slits on the infants' foreheads where the Jagan were.

"In that case, do you have the names decided sir?" The doctor asks him. Hiei nods and informs him of the names they had chosen moments ago.

"Right, now just sign your names here on the certificates and you may go when you're ready. Copies of the birth certificates will arrive in a couple of days. Have a good day," the doctor informed and left the four.

"Let's go Hiei. I promised the girls that I'd show them the new babies when we got back," Hasegawa told him and stood up off of the bed to go change. When she came back dressed, she took Yachiru and they left the reikai hospital to head back to the house.

When they reached it, Hasegawa and Hiei were soon bombarded by the girls in a wave of compliments and requests to hold them. Hasegawa laughed when Hiei handed her Ichiro and dashed off to his windowsill in order to escape the bombardment.

Fortunately, Kurama came to the rescue soon afterwards, saying that they needed to give her and the babies some room. The girls reluctantly agreed and everyone sat on couches. Hasegawa sat beside Yukina and handed her Yachiru. Yukina took the little girl and rocked her slightly, as if she was her own. Suddenly, Yachiru's jagan eye flew open and her hand rested itself on Yukina's cheek. Everyone watched in wonder and slight worry for a few seconds, until Yachiru removed her hand and closed her jagan while making a pleased gurgling sound and laughing with Ichiro. Ichiro was currently being held by a previously fussing Kuwabara who continuously wanted to hold the baby boy. Soon, Ichiro did the same to Kuwabara as Yachiru did you Yukina, silencing Yachiru. When Ichiro removed his hand from Kuwabara's nose, he laughed with Yachiru again while swatting at Kuwabara's nose playfully.

"What was that all about? And, are my eyes playing tricks or do they both have Jagan eyes like Hiei?" Yusuke asked confused.

"I believe they just determined whether or not to trust and befriend Kuwabara and Yukina by scanning their memories. What do you think Hiei? After all, you have a jagan too," Kurama suggests and turns his attention towards Hiei. Everyone follows suit and looks at Hiei somewhat expectantly.

"Hn. That's obvious fox. Why else would the boy be ok with the idiot holding him? His father was probably an idiot too," Hiei commented.

"Don't say that Hiei. You know their father perfectly well. I think we should tell everyone who he is. If they're going to protect me and my children, then they should at least know who's they are," Hasegawa commented with a sly grin at him while the others passed the two around and let the kids do to them what they did to Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Hn. Do what you want," Hiei replied and looked out the window.

"Wait, so who's the dad?" Botan asked as she handed Yachiru back to Hasegawa.

"Yachiru and Ichiro's father, is of course, Hiei. I'm surprised none of you noticed," Hasegawa explained simply.

"What do you mean? Noticed what?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"When I became upset over something, who was there to calm me down and help me come to my senses? Who else has a jagan that could possibly give it to these two? Why is it that Hiei always makes sure that me and the unborn children are safe and not over exerting my energy or skipping meals? Why would Hiei be the only one that I had in the birthing room with me when I went into labor? All those answers lead to me knowing Hiei and him being these two's father. I thought it would be obvious," Hasegawa elaborated further. The others looked slightly shocked except for Kurama.

"Man Hiei! When the heck did you knock the chick up?!" Yusuke blurted out stupidly as Hiei.

"Shut up detective. The two kids were falling asleep before you shouted. Besides, I didn't even know she was pregnant until she came here a month ago. Now drop it. Hasegawa and the two little ones need to get some sleep," Hiei replied and grabbed Ichiro from the startled detective before heading to the nursery, that was set up beforehand, with Hasegawa.

"Now, now Hiei. Just calm down. You know that Yusuke was just being Yusuke. You should be used to that by now," Hasegawa comforted with a hand on Hiei's shoulder. They entered the nursery and rocked the kids to sleep while Hasegawa sang a small lullaby her mother sang to her when she was young. Once they were asleep and tucked in, the two headed into the girl's room.

"You know, you never answered my question I asked a month ago," Hiei pointed out and took up residence on the windowsill, gazing at the setting sun.

"Hm? And what question was that?" Hasegawa asked sleepily and climbed into bed.

"I asked how you knew Koenma and why you weren't at your parent's house instead," Hiei continued, turning his gaze to the girl.

"Oh, that question. I suppose Koenma found me when he noticed a large amount of demon energy in the human world and an increase of demonic activity where I lived. He pin pointed me and took me into Reikai for questioning. In the end, it was concluded that I was pregnant with a powerful hybrid child, or really powerful hybrid twins. We agreed that he would keep close watch on me from there so as to help protect me from oncoming demons. Soon after I went back home, I'd told my family that I was pregnant, leaving out the hybrid demon part of course, and they wanted me to get an abortion. When I refused, they were furious and disowned me. Once Koenma got word of this, he placed me in a room in Reikai, complete with blood donation pouches after finding out I was a vampire. I stayed there comfortably with constant visits from the other deities and Botan and she also brought Yukina to visit a few times. When my pregnancy reached eight months, he decided it would be a bit safer if he put me with his spirit detectives due to the immense amount of energy being let off. I complied and well, you know the rest. Good night Hiei," Hasegawa explained thoughtfully with a small smile on her face and soon fell asleep.

Hiei stared at her in slight awe. She hadn't seemed concerned or upset at all about her family disowning her, but he was also glad. He never really cared for her family one way or the other. They were nothing more than another family of humans to him and she seemed to not actually be their birthed daughter anyways. They had the scent of normal, everyday, humans while Hasegawa always carried the unique scent of ripe honeydew and chocolate with the air of an inhuman being by birth floating about her. He supposed it made sense as he soon came to learn that she loved to eat honeydew melons and chocolates (not together) and had inhuman abilities. Not to mention that she often bit her bottom lip subconsciously to suck out the blood from it to soothe her thirst. Hiei stood up from the windowsill and walked quietly over to her bed. He climbed in behind her and pulled her gently but firmly to his chest protectively, breathing in her soothing scent he loved and falling asleep as well, thankful for his wonderful family…

**Well that's it! My very first one-shot songfic. Sorry if it sucks. I'm not so good with writing short, one-chapter stories. I just thought this up randomly while listening to the song and, kind of got the inspiration from that and one of my quizilla friends that made a Shikamaru Fanfic that had him singing 'She will be loved' yeah…don't know where I'm going with this…(of course you don't, you never do) Shut up Marik! Why do you always have to get your word in on these things? Ever since you came, you make sure that you're put in these somewhere. Why?! (I don't know. There's nothing that interesting going on here. The only entertainment I have is to irritate you) Gee, I feel real loved. (you should feel honored, Jester) What did you just call me?! (a Jester…why?) I am no way, your freaking entertainer. Go watch TV or Toshi and Shima piss off Kureno or something. Or… I have and even better idea! Toshi! Shima! Hai shisuta-sama! (what are you planning?) Could you two possibly show Marik here that little thing you recently invented? He's bored and I know how much he would love to see it. (What the hell is 'it' shojo?) Hai shisuta-sama! Come on Marik-kun! –leaves with a complaining and struggling Marik in tow- Now that that's out of the way, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!! BYE!!**


End file.
